User talk:Mata Nui
Ok can you make the red box wider so it can touch the Green box and then make it as the front page thanks for your help. Thanks but I need to go know see ya ok [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 18:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui I hereby promote you to admin. (People yay in background) [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yep fantastic I'll use it for the front page What do you mean?[[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Redirect it back to this Bionicle sets and creations wiki because peole will get confused. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I not a pro at this but you are better ok. That link you sent me takes me to anthor page that dosen't exist. I haven't thought of any rules yet. Have you? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 15:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome thing it's ok we could put some links of admins so if they need help they can just click and of course me. the rules just usual and an additional rule admins are the only people who can give them an award. ok. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 16:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How do you go on other peoples User rights? [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 15:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips you deserve an award or a become bureaucat choose. which one both or maybe just one. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']]WHA WHA WHAT! 14:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) well here you go you deserve it Your welcome also do you want your signature not to be copyable to other members Do you want your signature to be copied by other members? Ok Ok just relax don't beat me up Well..... I live in the United Kingdom, England to be exact because there are 4 countries in it. Ok ok I was just trying to help. I'm not an admin so I don't know how to do some stuff You do what you want to do on the the template I'm not being rude ok. Click here so do what you want to change thank you. Dude it's ok How do I put my Category on the menu. Can you put it on for me You put in the right menu. But how did you make that arrow Linking to other pages. I present you this yep can you do it. Dude thanks Template:Award I think that is a super duper idea. Work on it right away! I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE UGLY XP just kidding. I think you deserve this You deserve it because you are the award Master *Visit this page *ROCK ON DUDE Ok I agree we should make a alternate universe section. I just got a new Idea we should launch a activity, SELF ARTICLES users could write fictional articles about themselves like this one >Master Toa. It was created by me which is cool. Mata Nui remember my category can you fix some stuff. Like that italic thing that says: This category contains no pages and media & How do you put the pictures into those boxes can you please help ps. Happy birthday in 17 days Gallon O' Milk Please read my comments on his talk page on TBW. If you want some further info check Andrew1219's talk page on BRW.Aparrently they go to the same school. Hi Mata Nui thanks for the tips oh and look here http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user i made some new edits Mata Nui someone hyjacked my account!!!! They changed my name to Magna Butt and redirected the front page into Stupid Wiki I think it's Gallon'o' Milk please I think he did something when you log in it says keep my login on this computer please I need help Mata Nui you can but tell me why? Ok I agree with you this wiki isn't safe from vandals and My account was hyjacked by Poo slap. However all the other things are up to you so WELCOME BACK!!!!!!! I'm OK. I'm in quarantine in my house. Everyone in the choir are in serious quarantine with the Malaysia health aurthourity. I didn't actually know you could be an admin on 4 wikis! I'm expecting someone to wake up and say "hey! you can't be an admin" After the shattering. When I'm writing about her, the real life person I based Betak off (My girlfriend) seems a lot like Helryx when I write about her. (So no romantic influences please. We're good friends and I would really hate to have to beat you to death for stealing her!) XP Kidding. You can do what you want with her, you can kill her off if you want to even. No I don't have rollback on TBW I need to tell you something #Look if you go to lego bionicle requests for adminship read your comment #Do you think Matoro1 is good enough to be assistant siteleader because he's the most active OK WHEN SHALL I TELL HIM Skopio (Creature) is a good name for an article so go for it Hello I'm just checking the article you made Ok Ok then also HAPPY BIRTHDAY (If it is) #)OK THanks #)I don't get the space reveals you OK then Ah... Good point... I've decided to quit the whole hiding from spoilers thing, If I'm to be an admin then I have to stay up to date. In responce to your question... I beleive the northern frost broke off in the shattering (guess) and I beleive the EL of Jungle's forest became the forest of blades in Riddle of the Great Beings. Right. I need to catch up then! I'm still good with everything from 2001-start of 2009... just not sumer 09 really. That's weird though, because I've been on both BS01 and TBW searching for it and found nothing on either. I know it's relatively new but I'd at least expect it to be on BS01. I found nothing. Oh well. I don't suppose you have any other questions? Story ideas Well you could introduce a new enemy. Start off the chapter with some past of the person. Then have a first battle between them. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm about to go to China on holiday and I don't really have time to update some of the pages that were in the chapter of Code of War. These pages are the Atonsa and Telluris pages. I've done all the other pages and I'll be back in a week but until then, could you just update those pages for me? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, see you in a week! Yeah. I've written lots this week and have just about finished the Code of War. I will give you a very big story line spoiler though! (Spoiler: Pay attention to Gresh) The whole thing wraps up nicely and I'm going to finish it all in this week. So if you thought that chapter was long I'm cramming a lot into these next few chapters! 'Be afraid...' PS I'm on a local computer somewhere in China and I['m not logged in, so it is me! Is Rofinius any good? I tried to play on rock and Crotesius a bit. To be honest, names aren't really my best area. GAH! Now I'm the n00b! I looked at him and I thought of Pebilan, who was named after pebble so I though, why not use 'rock' intead of pebble? GAH! I've voted on TBW, Hammerise's new skin looks awesome! Well well well......... WELCOME BACK also (I start to sing very loudly) HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOU! (A COUPLE of days ago) Well since your birth day was a few days ago I've thought of a present. JUST for your birthday you can be siteleader for 2 days. also I quit HAPPY BIRTHDAY Universe Well, could it be called Starda Magna/Nui? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 08:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Darks Warmth, Lights Shadow. By the way if they are not ok what is the story about? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 09:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, Sorry! It was under the story name tips thing. My mistake. Don;t worry abot it. You are the author. Its sweet! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 09:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. I like the peril part. Alternate Peril? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 09:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ok maybe Betak followed the footsteps and saw Aterius and got him up. The swarm of Giant Scarbax were coming but then a pack of Ice Wolves come and hold the swarm of until the two have got away. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) WELCOME BACK Nothin much unless you see the new photos Mata nui i bruised my hand just to let you know. You do it yourself Ok (I'm not saying it rudely) Ok. Mata Nui how did TBW make their skin? AGH! edit conflict. Um, I wouldn't put it on the main page unless you have a template. Failing that I'd put it in the shoutbox, on the site note, on the page of your Mysteries of Terra Magna story or have a link to it here. I'm stuck can you go to the Monaco css and see If I done it right Aaaaaaah It still dosen't work But I did that and it didn't work Thank YOU X5 how can I repay you Yes, by all means but only if it's exactly the same as Skirmix. If you don't have Skirmix then you don't really need one. Thank you so much for your entries! Both of them look absolutely fantastic! Yeah, tell me about it. I origionally had to build Natrix myself because nobody entered the contest after two months of filling up the shoutbox on CBW! I'm currently putting some links here on my redlink pages there so we might get a few more users and , hopefully, they will enter! I love your Giant Scarabax beatle design! go here Go here and see that it's very similar to this wiki. Hi. Since KD isn't answering, I've decided that you need a bit of help. Issue 1: Aterius. The way I understand it, he has been captured and has only just escaped with Betak. I would bring in a canon character to help them, maybe Gresh or Ackar or someone. Issue 2: Dekru and Fima. I would write a bit about them hunting together and an idea might spring up from that. You could have that they argue and don't trust each other so Dekru leaves him to die at some point. Hope I helped. Mata Nui think you're up to a challenge if yes enter here if no YOU ARE A WEAKLING. Yeah good Idea also it's Motara1's birthday on the 22nd. And do you have any of the Glatorian Legends?, I have both versions of Mata Nui. It's OK, I've got them on CBW too. You should see my page! Nobodies entered and I'm just harrassing random users and telling them to enter! FANTASTIC Idea I got a great great great great idea. Why can't we make a page for bionicle accesory Instructions. For user who can't think of any good Idea's for their bionicle.? Mata Nui your ideas are very fantastic I could fill 5 books 10cm wide. so put your calender up on the main page boy. Also cool logo you designed for this wiki and the other one.